


The dare

by moonlightdancer



Series: Jason and Peter moments [2]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M, wonderland gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdancer/pseuds/moonlightdancer
Summary: What happens when 16-year-olds start playing truth or dare again...





	The dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff for all of you out there who think that Jason and Peter really deserve it.
> 
> Disclaimer: While the words are mine, I own neither the characters nor any part of Bare, of course.

* * *

 

It was one day before the summer break and it was stiflingly hot in the dorm rooms of Saint Cecilia's. Jason lay on his bed, drowsing in the late afternoon sunlight, too lazy and bored to even think about starting to pack his stuff for the holidays. As usual his and Nadia's mum wouldn't be around to pick them up before late afternoon the next day, so why hurry.

Halfway through his daydream about what he would do all summer to get out of the house and avoid having to spend more time than absolutely necessary with his dad, Jason's phone beeped.

It was a text from Lucas. _where r u? party at my room. come over. getting wasted before summer break...yeah!_

Jason pushed himself up on one elbow and was just about to text back, when the door opened and Peter came in, returning from swimming. Peter had never much liked ball sports but at some point this year he had discovered he enjoyed running and swimming and started working out. And it showed. The slight boy Jason had met three years ago was not only much taller now, but also lean and muscular. Jason sometimes wondered why the girls weren't all over him - Peter was gentle and he had to admit pretty hot - and he had an utterly adorable smile that always seemed to light up the whole room. But so far, no girlfriends had made an appearance.

Peter flung his sports bag into a corner and ruffled absentmindedly through his still damp hair with both hands, so it stuck out in all directions. _Definitely hot_ , Jason thought distractedly, forgetting the phone in his hands. _God, what's wrong with me! I shouldn't be having these thoughts...he's my best friend!_

Peter obviously hadn't noticed anything amiss in his roommate's behaviour. He sat down on his own bed, across from Jason and grimaced.

“Wow, that was a nightmare. It's so hot, I swear, I was even sweating in the cold water. How am I gonna survive this summer?”

Jason laughed at his truly exasperated tone. “Go naked, I suppose.”

Peter grinned and threw his pillow at the other boy in response. “Yeah, I can just picture my mom's face if I tried that.”

The pillow had hit Jason in the face, but softly, as Peter hadn't put much force into it. It smelled of him, a trace of almond and and something undefinable that was pure Peter. To Jason it was the comforting smell of friendship, laughter, warmth and home – this room and his best friend he was sharing it with was what felt like home, not the big house his parents lived in. Smiling, Jason snatched up the pillow and threw it back at Peter, who let himself collapse onto his bed as if shot dead when it hit him squarely in the chest, complaining with mock hurt: “Ow, jeez, Jason, that could have gone right through me! Why do you wanna kill me so much?” Then he grinned, stuffed the pillow under his head and picked up the book he was reading at the moment.

Jason sat up fully. “Listen, Peter, Lucas just texted – kind of a farewell party at his room. I was just about to head down. You coming?”

“Um, yes, sure. Just give me a sec.”

With that Peter put the book down, got up and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, turning to the big dresser in search of a fresh one. The late afternoon sunlight that shone in through the window played across his naked torso and lit the fine golden hairs on his arms and his chest and his strawberry-blonde hair on fire. Jason's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't tear his eyes away from this sun-drenched boy and when he finally did look away it was with an effort. While Jason carefully straightened his own shirt and stuffed the phone in his Jeans pocket to regain his composure, Peter had already put on a simple white shirt and stood leaning casually on the dresser.

“Ready?” Jason asked, quite unnecessarily.

“Yeah.” Peter smiled and unearthed his key from somewhere deep inside his sports bag. “I better take this. You can never find yours when you're drunk.”

“Who says I'm gonna be drunk?”

“I do. I really have no idea how Lucas always gets the beer smuggled in here, but I'm sure there'll be plenty...”

“Ok, so maybe a little drunk,” Jason conceded, trying to look grumpy. But Peter wasn't buying it, he knew his friend too well, and unceremoniously shoved the tall blond boy gently out the door and down the empty corridor towards the staircase.

Lucas's room was on the floor below their own. So at least they wouldn't have too much opportunity to get lost on the way back, Peter thought. That had happened once, when they had both been drunk and had come from Nadia and Ivy's room in the girl's wing of the building. They'd wandered for hours – at least that's what it had felt like to Peter - around the dark, silent school, before finally finding their room by accident. Thank God, no-one had seen them that night. That had been one hell of a party.

When they got to Lucas's room it sounded like the party was already in full swing, with music and laughter wafting through the closed door. Just as Jason was reaching for the door handle, there was a loud thump and more laughter. He looked over his shoulder at Peter who winked at him.

“Definitely lots of beer, if you ask me. Wanna bet?” Jason just laughed and shook his head.

When Jason opened the door and pulled Peter inside, a heat wave of too many bodies in a small room mixed with the smell of beer nearly knocked the two boys down.

“Yo, come in!” Lucas called from the floor where he just pushed himself into a sitting position.

“He fell off the bed!” Tanya sat down next to Lucas, wearing a smile that showed there wasn't only beer to be had. “He's already wasted.”

“Don't listen to her, I'm good.” Lucas protested and motioned with his hand in the general direction of his desk at the other end of the room “Come join the fun. Beer's over there.”

On the desk a couple was busy making out, apparently oblivious to the rest of the people, who sat next to them, chatting and reaching around them for more bottles of beer. Jeez, that was Alan and Rory, making out, Jason realised. He nudged Peter in the side. “Look at that. I didn't believe Alan had it in him. ...And I kind of always thought Rory was into you, Peter.”

Peter blushed slightly and quickly averted his eyes, looking at his shoes.

“Yeah, right...” he said and without looking at Jason quickly added, “I'm just gonna go grab us some beer, ok?”

Then he gingerly stepped over the people and cushions scattered on the floor and made his way over to the case of beer, giving a quick wave to Nadia, Ivy and Matt, who were sitting on Lucas's bed.

_Why did he blush? Is Peter actually interested in Rory?_ Jason didn't know why that thought should make his heart contract like it did. Peter had never seemed in a hurry to find a girlfriend, and Jason had never really thought about it, but now he had to admit to himself that he very much wanted it to stay that way. That was only natural, right? Being worried it might affect their friendship? They wouldn't be able to hang out all the time, if Peter had a girlfriend, after all.

Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly, until the weird feeling in his chest had subsided.

Jason still stood lost in his thoughts, watching Peter coming back with two bottles of beer in his hands, basically balancing on tiptoe through the crowded room so as not to step on anyone – God, that boy could have been a dancer the way he moved - when he noticed that everyone had moved to sit in a circle on the floor, even Rory and Alan, who had given up snogging. He squeezed himself in between Tanya and Zach, clapping Zach on the back. “Yo, looking good, man.”

“Hey, what's up, Jason. What happened to you there? You just kind of froze and were looking all weird.”

“Uh, it's nothing, really. Just zoned out for a second, I guess.” Jason shrugged his shoulders and watched as Peter sat down across from him, next to Ivy and Nadia. He passed Jason a bottle of beer and then turned to Ivy who was tugging at his shirt to get his attention and they started talking animatedly. Jason noticed that Peter's face was already flushed from the heat in the tiny room, his smile making his blue-green eyes sparkle.

Lucas broke his reverie, intoning earnestly: “So, to honor the long time we've spent together at St. Cecilia's, there will be a classic game of truth or dare tonight!”

With that he snatched Tanya's empty bottle out of her hand and put it down in the middle of the circle.

There were cheers and claps and as Jason would have expected, Nadia made a face and rolled her eyes at this announcement. He knew that in fact Nadia didn't actually mind these games. She was just too self-conscious - of herself and her body - to enjoy playing, always embarrassed when it was her turn to do something and worried people would think her not pretty or clever or witty enough to be remotely interesting. Jason had tried telling her for years that she was clever and also pretty, just not in a blonde cheerleader kind of way, but he also knew that his mom had always made Nadia feel that she was a disappointment. Well, fuck his parents...they didn't understand him or his sister at all. Jason took a swig from his bottle and then winked at his twin sister, telling her he knew she secretly enjoyed these silly games as well.

Ignoring both protests and enthusiastic cheers, Lucas spun the bottle which came to rest pointing at Tanya, who sat to his left.

“Oh well, babe, what's it gonna be?” Lucas teased with a grin on his face.

“Truth.”

“Awwww, noooo! Come on, I had such a good idea for a dare...”

“Truth, you idiot.”

“Alright, alright. So...ok...who do you think is probably the best fuck in this room? Except yours truly, of course...”

“Really, Lucas?” Nadia asked pointedly and rolled her eyes again. “That's your brilliant question?”

Lucas was unfazed by Nadia's comment and just grinned at his girlfriend. “You gotta answer.”

Tanya made a show of slowly scanning each and every one sitting in the circle and turning to Lucas, said with a sweet smile: “Peter.”

Peter nearly choked on his beer and started coughing, provoking a fit of giggles from Ivy and Rory and a hearty slap on his back from Nadia, who at the same time exclaimed, “You know what, I actually agree,” at which Peter stared at her with wide eyes and blushed a crimson red. Everyone laughed good-naturedly and Matt gave him the thumbs-up. “Way to go, Peter! Looks like you've got them all crazy for you.”

Jason laughed with the others and thought how really adorable it was that it took absolutely nothing to make Peter blush and get self-conscious sometimes.

After another half an hour of the game, everyone was on their way to being rather drunk, Ivy and Kyra had switched tops, Zach wore one of Lucas's underpants on his head, Lucas had tried and failed to do push-ups with a bottle of beer balanced on his back, Peter had lost his shirt and Matt had had to kiss Nadia, to loud cheers and wolf-whistling. The occasional call for truth had revealed that Alan was scared of heights, Rory thought striped underwear sexy and that Ivy had lost her virginity on her 15th birthday.

It was Ivy's turn to spin the bottle and it stopped at Tanya. Before Tanya could even say a word, Ivy grinned and said: “No truth this time for you, sorry. It's dare! And since you apparently fancy Peter, you've gotta make out with him.”

Tanya rolled her eyes at Ivy as she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to the shirtless Peter, who, Jason thought, looked suddenly nervous. Why would he look nervous – was he worried about Lucas's reaction to Tanya making out with him?

Tanya took Peter's face in her hands and kissed him. Peter needn't have worried about Lucas – he just grinned and clapped like everyone else and seemed quite relaxed, definitely not the jealous type. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but to Jason it felt like ages and he could hardly bear to watch, so uncomfortable did it make him feel.

When Tanya broke the kiss and moved back, Peter smiled slightly and then glanced quickly at Jason. When their eyes met, Jason felt those blue-green eyes were asking questions he wasn't sure he understood or cared to answer if he did. But their eyes stayed locked until Tanya slapped Jason's arm quite hard.

“Hey, Jason. Wake up. What's it gonna be?”

“What?”

Only then Jason realised that the bottle was now pointing his way and everyone's eyes were on him. He gave a big cocky smile. “What do you think? Dare, of course!”

Tanya nodded her approval. “Well...since I can tell you now from personal experience that Peter is an awesome kisser – I dare you to make out with him too!”

Instantly, Jason felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He carefully avoided looking at Peter when he said: “That's kind of lame, Tanya. You should be more creative. But if you insist...”

At that the others started clapping and cheering and cracking jokes. He crawled forward, as Tanya had done, and knelt before Peter, the blood rushing in his ears momentarily blocking out all other sound.

Jason had kissed girls and he'd never felt this nervous then. But despite being nervous he didn't really mind this – he was curious, wanted somehow to know what it was like, kissing a guy. He wondered if Peter would mind, but the boy had cast his eyes down. When Jason moved even closer he could see Peter's face was burning, though, and his naked chest radiated heat as if he was running a fever. With a thumping heart Jason reached out, placed a hand on Peter's neck and gently pulled him closer until their lips nearly touched and he felt Peter draw a quick breath as if for courage. Then he kissed him full on the lips, surprised at how soft and sensual Peter's lips were and how electric and thrilling kissing them felt.

Despite it being quite a chaste kiss, Jason didn't want it to stop, but after a few seconds he let go of Peter and hesitantly moved back, watching him exhale slowly and bite his lip.

_Please look at me and show me that we're ok_ , Jason thought, scanning Peter's face for a clue how he'd taken this. Maybe Peter had read his thoughts, because after a second his eyes sought out Jason's and an impish smile lit up his face. “Well, Tanya, I'm sorry you didn't get to kiss Jason instead of me. Your loss,” he said and joined in the general laughter that followed.

Jason was flustered by the compliment that was probably only meant as a joke and tried to conceal it by grinning broadly, standing up and taking an exaggerated bow in Peter's direction, then turning to Tanya.

“At your service, any time, madam,” he declaimed like an actor on a stage, falling on one knee as if to propose. Tanya nearly fell over laughing while Lucas winked at Jason and gave him a slight push backwards. “Sorry, she's taken, man. And I'm a way better kisser than you.”

The game resumed, but Jason found he couldn't pay much attention any more. His mind kept returning to that innocent kiss and how special, how right it had felt. Peter had switched places with Ivy and was now joking around with Matt, apparently oblivious to the conflicting feelings he had caused in his roommate.

*

When the party wound down a couple of hours later, and people started leaving on unsteady legs, Peter pulled Jason from Lucas's bed where he had flopped down next to Kyra and Diane and dragged him by the hand towards the door.

“C'mon, Jase. You look like you need a bed and if you fall asleep here, I'm not carrying you back to our room,” Peter said to him in a low voice.

They waved goodbye to the rest and stumbled along the dark hallway. On the stairs Jason lost his balance and stumbled, Peter who was following close behind bumped into him and nearly fell over. It made both of them laugh as they scrambled back to their feet.

“Shhh. Not so loud. We'll get in trouble with Sister Chantelle, if she hears us,” Peter whispered, still laughing.

“Shhh youself! If you keep laughing so loud all of Saint Cecilia will be awake soon.”

“Well, it was kind of funny, when you fell over your own feet, Jase...”

“Oh, I knew I'd never hear the end of it! It was your fault, though!”

“How can it be my fault? You fell over your own feet! You're so drunk, you probably can't even walk a straight line!”

“I'm not! I'll prove it to you! Come here.”

“What? What are you doing? What's this supposed to be?” Peter laughed as Jason grabbed his hand and waist and started spinning him around in an approximation of a fast waltz.

Both boys giggled and held on for dear life while they spun around faster and faster, by some miracle not tripping or crashing into the walls, until they stopped breathlessly in front of their room. “And you always said you didn't dance,” Peter whispered, still clinging to Jason and grinning up at him with a twinkle in his eyes. “You're such a liar.”

After another moment, Peter let go of Jason and pulled the key from his pocket to open the door. The room was bathed in silvery moonlight and they made their way to their beds without bothering to turn on the light. Jason fell onto his bed with a groan and didn't resist when Peter wrapped him up in his blanket. He was sure he'd have a hell of a headache the next morning, but thought the evening had been well worth it. The memory of the kiss still made his stomach flutter weirdly.

When Peter had crawled into his own bed and rolled up like a cat, just before he fell asleep, he heard Jason mumbling,“I didn't lie. But I only dance with you.”

Smiling to himself, Peter drifted off to sleep, with a warm, happy feeling in his heart.

*

The next day Jason woke up late and when he finally managed to groggily open his eyes and sit up he noticed that Peter had already left for the summer holidays. It was already midday. He'd slept like dead and hadn't heard him leaving. A sharp disappointment he couldn't quite explain rose in Jason's chest and he considered just going back to sleep until his mom would pick him up in the late afternoon. Then he noticed a note that had been stuck under his phone on the small bedside table they shared and grabbed it eagerly, unfolding it, revealing Peter's neat clear writing.

 

_Had to leave already and didn't wanna wake you. I hope your head feels better than mine, dancer boy. Yesterday was fun though. I wish we didn't live so far apart so we could hang out during summer holidays as well!_

_Anyway, have great holidays, don't let your dad ruin it for you.  
Keep in touch, text me._

_See you soon!_

_Peter_

 

Despite his throbbing head Jason had to smile. So Peter did remember the dancing and most probably the kiss too – and he was obviously fine with it, even if he didn't mention it explicitly. He snatched up his phone and texted and his phone beeped in reply almost instantly.

 

Jason _: glad to hear i'm not the only one with a headache_

Peter: _Oh, hey sleepy. Nope... I told you there'd be too much beer. I win._

Jason _: no way. we didn't even bet._

Peter _: You just don't remember._

Jason _: liar. i remember everything_

Peter _: :)_

 

Jason chuckled softly, snuggled back into his pillow and closed his eyes. He knew they'd text and talk on the phone all summer. Everything would be ok. 


End file.
